Never Judge A Book
by cleotheo
Summary: Several years after falling out with Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny spot an advertisement for a book signing by their former friend. Curiosity gets the better of them and they attend the book signing to find out what sort of life Hermione now leads - only to be surprised by what they find. Short five part reunion story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This story is another of my reunion style stories. It has five chapter and updates will Tuesdays and Thursdays. This first chapter deals with the falling out between Hermione and her friends, and the other four are set several years later. I hope people enjoy this story.**

* * *

Less than forty eight hours before she was due to return to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year, which she'd missed the previous year due to the war with Voldemort, Hermione Granger returned to The Burrow with big news. She'd been staying with the Weasleys since the end of the war as her parents were in Australia with no memories of her, and getting their memories back was going to prove tricky, if not impossible. Luckily the Weasleys had made her feel like part of the family and she didn't feel like she was intruding on them despite the fact they were recovering from the war, and the loss of Fred, who'd tragically died during the final battle.

"Where have you been?" Ron Weasley demanded the second Hermione entered the kitchen. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table with their best friend, Harry Potter, while Molly and Ginny were baking cakes.

Hermione fought the urge to snap at Ron and tell him to mind his own business. While she felt at home with the Weasleys, things had been awkward between her and Ron. Following their kiss during the final battle, Hermione had made it clear it was a one off and meant nothing, but Ron had been hoping it was the start of a romance. Ever since then he'd been holding out hope that she would change her mind and something would happen between them, but the more time passed where nothing happened, the snappier he became towards Hermione.

"I was meeting with Kingsley," Hermione answered. She was planning on telling them what had happened, she just resented Ron's attitude when he'd demanded to know where she'd been.

"Why?" Harry asked with a frown.

Kingsley Shackelbolt was now the official Minister for Magic, after temporarily taking charge following the war. However, Harry didn't know why Hermione would be meeting with him. Despite his and Ron's pleas, she was adamant she was returning to Hogwarts rather than joining them at the Ministry, where they were both set to begin Auror training.

"He made me an offer I couldn't refuse," Hermione replied as she took a seat at the table.

"What sort of offer?" Ginny asked, briefly abandoning her cakes and sitting down next to Hermione.

"He wants me to help set up the charity for war orphans," Hermione said. "He wants it to be a big deal, and there's a lot to get in place."

"You mean the charity, Narcissa Malfoy is behind?" Harry questioned. There'd been a big fuss a couple of weeks previously when Narcissa had announced her plans to set up a large charity to help the children affected by the war.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed with a nod. "It's a joint project with the Ministry, and Kingsley wants it to be something spectacular. He thinks this could be just what the wizarding world needs to help unite it and put the past behind us."

"So where do you fit into all this?" Molly questioned. "Surely, you're not going to get involved with Narcissa Malfoy's pathetic attempt to restore her awful family's reputation."

"This project has nothing to do with reputation," Hermione argued. "I met Narcissa today, and this is something she feels very strongly about. She just wants to help the children that have been affected by recent events."

"I think it's all very hypocritical if you ask me," Molly snorted. "Her family were heavily involved in wrecking the lives of those children she claims she wants to help."

"You know as well as I do that the Malfoys weren't exactly Voldemort's most willing supporters," Hermione said, giving Molly a stern glare. "Granted, Lucius Malfoy joined up willingly, but Narcissa and Draco didn't have a choice. They were bullied and threatened into acting for Voldemort."

"Even so, I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to get mixed up with them, Hermione," Harry said diplomatically. While he agreed with Hermione that Narcissa and Draco had been backed into a corner regarding Voldemort, he didn't think it was wise to get mixed up with them.

"May I remind you that Narcissa saved your life," Hermione said. "Surely that earns her the right to be given a chance to prove she's changed."

"She only saved Harry to get to her precious son," Ron spat. "She didn't help him because it was the right thing to do."

"She didn't have to lie to Voldemort," Hermione argued. "She could have told him Harry was still alive once she found out that Draco was still alive. She helped Harry so that he had a chance to defeat Voldemort, and give us all a chance of living a normal life."

"Think what you want Hermione, we all know the Malfoys are bad news," Ron retorted. "I bet their change of heart only lasts a few months, possibly a few years if they're desperate. The minute people have accepted them back into the fold and forgiven them their past, they'll be back to their old ways."

"Enough," Ginny called, raising her hands and stopping Hermione and Ron from breaking into a full on argument. "This isn't about the Malfoys. Hermione was telling us about what Kingsley wants her to do, and what it will involve."

Hermione shot Ginny a grateful smile as she explained that Kingsley had registered her and Narcissa as the trustees of the charity, and they would be finalising just what the charity did and organising a base to work from. They would also be raising money and awareness as they got the charity up and running.

"And you're going to do all this in between your school work?" Molly asked with a disbelieving look on her face. Even though Hermione was bright, she doubted she could manage to complete her N.E.W.T.S while fussing on setting up a major charity.

"No, I'm not going to be returning to school," Hermione answered. "I'm focusing my energies on the charity."

"Well isn't that just charming," Ron spat, glaring angrily at Hermione. "We've spent the last few months trying to convince you that you don't need to return to school, but you were insistent. Now Kingsley wants you to help Narcissa bloody Malfoy, and you're dropping out of school without a second thought."

"You wanted me to join you in Auror training, something I didn't want to do," Hermione argued. "However, this is something I want to be involved with. I can make a difference with this charity."

"You didn't have to join us in Auror training," Harry shot back. "You could have taken a job anywhere in the Ministry. We were just pointing out you didn't need to go back to school."

"Yeah, you could have gotten a job fighting for the rights of House Elves, or have you forgotten all about them now the Malfoy bitch wants your help," Ron added with a cruel sneer on his face.

"No, I have not forgotten about House Elves," Hermione replied in a tight voice. "I just think this project is a better use of my time right now."

"You do know they're just using you, don't you?" Ron snapped.

"What do you mean, using me?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"You don't really think you've got any skills they want, do you?" Ron questioned with a bitter laugh. "Wake up, Hermione, they're using your status as a war heroine. This whole charity thing is a vanity project to make the Malfoys look like decent people. They're just using you to help them get a bit of publicity. Think about it, not only are the Malfoys helping poor children, they're also working with a mudblood, and therefore they must have changed."

"Ronald," Molly scolded, frowning at her son for his use of language. "We don't use that word in this house."

"Sorry Mum," Ron apologised. "But I was just highlighting my point to Hermione."

"I got your point all right," Hermione seethed. "You think I'm stupid enough to allow myself to be used in such a way."

"No, I think you're naive enough to allow yourself to be manipulated by the likes of the Malfoys," Ron shot back.

"I am not being manipulated by anyone," Hermione insisted. "Kingsley asked me to join the project as he thought I could bring something useful to proceedings."

"Yeah, your name and status as a war heroine," Ron scoffed.

"I have to say, I think Ron's right," Harry said, causing Hermione to look at him in shock.

"You think I'm being used?" Hermione questioned.

"I think you've been drafted into this for the publicity," Harry replied. "I'm sure if Ron and I were available, they would have tried to rope one of us into it. Face it Hermione, you're nothing but a publicity stunt."

"How dare you," Hermione spat as she got to her feet. "You both come off as jealous just because I've been asked to be a part of something and you haven't."

"Who would want to be a part of a charity involving Narcissa Malfoy?" Ron scoffed. "I would have told the bitch just where she could have shoved her so called charity."

"That's because you're a heartless bastard, who cares for nothing but himself," Hermione seethed. "All you're bothered about is playing the part of the big war hero. You're not interested in helping the wizarding world recover."

"That's bullshit," Ron shouted, getting to his feet and leaning across the table and glaring at Hermione. "I am helping. I'm going to become an Auror so I can keep the world safe."

"And what have you done these last few months?" Hermione retorted. "You've sat around at home, doing nothing. You weren't up at Hogwarts helping with the rebuild like most of your brothers."

"I was recovering from the war," Ron argued. "In case you missed it, we spent nearly a year running around the country chasing down bloody Horcruxes."

"Some of us did, someone of us took off at the first sign of trouble," Hermione shot back in anger. She never brought up the time Ron had abandoned her and Harry during their Horcrux hunt, but she was mad and when she was mad she tended to say things she wouldn't normally admit to thinking. "Face it Ron, you abandoned us without a second thought. Then again, you're good at turning your back on people, aren't you?"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded as he turned a nasty shade of red.

"Just take fourth year for example. You didn't stick by Harry when he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament. All you were bothered about was being overshadowed by him yet again, so you took the hick and turned your back on your best friend when he needed you," Hermione replied.

"That was a long time ago, and we've moved past that," Harry said, jumping in before things got out of hand.

"Suit yourself," Hermione said with a sigh as she turned to leave the kitchen. "I've had enough of this arguing. I've made my decision, and you can either accept it or not. Right now, I really don't care either way."

"That's right, run off when things don't go your way," Ron mocked. "Honestly, Hermione, you're pathetic."

Stopping in her tracks, Hermione turned back to face Ron, anger blazing in her brown eyes. "I'm pathetic? I'm not the one who follows around his best friend like a sheep. Do you have any idea what you want to do with your life, Ronald, or are you just happy to follow in Harry's footsteps and live in his shadow? We all know the only reason you're going into Auror training is because it's what Harry wants to do. You're so pathetic, you don't even have any career goals of your own."

"Don't you dare speak to my son like that," Molly exploded, rounding on Hermione before anyone had a chance to say anything. "I've always known you were no good, and this just proves it. You're a horrid girl, and you're no longer welcome in my house."

"Don't worry, I won't stay here a moment longer," Hermione replied, not at all surprised when no-one came to her defence. "I'll pack my bags and be off."

"Good," Ron spat. "Go and do your precious charity work. After all, you'd probably not be able to handle a proper job at the Ministry. Running around after Narcissa Malfoy is all you're good for."

"I'd cope with a proper job a lot better than you'll handle being an Auror," Hermione returned. "Don't forget, neither of you are qualified to even take the training. Kingsley made an exception for the pair of you. Truth be told, neither of you should be taking the training, and as for you Ron, you're only taking the training because you're Harry's best friend. At least Harry's proved himself against dark wizards, which is more than you have."

"Get out, now!" Molly spat.

"And don't come back," Ginny added, joining after a long time of remaining silent. "We never want to see you again."

"Does that go for all of you?" Hermione asked, turning to Harry. She knew Ron was so angry he would likely only hurl more insults, but she wasn't sure where Harry stood in all of this mess.

"Yes, it does," Harry said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry Hermione, but you've made your choice. You would rather be a publicity stunt for the Malfoys then stand with your friends. We're better off without you."

Hermione nodded once before turning and stalking up the stairs. Quickly packing her bags, she left The Burrow without looking back. She slightly regretted some of the things she said, but it had all been hovering around in the back of her head for some time. Maybe it was inevitable that she would fall out with Harry and Ron now there was nothing for them to be united against. After all, why would they need her now Voldemort was gone and the wizarding world was returning to safety once again? Hermione had always felt that when the time came, she would be disposed of, and sure enough it had happened. Granted, she might have helped herself along with some of the things she said, but at the end of the day Harry and Ron had let go of their friendship without a fight. Now it was time for her to move on and live her life without Harry and Ron at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight years** **later.**

Hermione was spending her Saturday afternoon going over the paperwork from the children's charity, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. When she opened the door she found a wizarding courier, who delivered her a box that needed signing for. Taking the box back in the front room, Hermione put it to one side as she finished up with the paperwork. Once everything was sorted with the charity, she turned her attention to the box.

As Hermione expected, the box was from her publisher and it contained half a dozen copies of her latest novel. In the past six years, Hermione had written several books, all of which had become bestsellers. Pulling out a copy of the book, Hermione nodded approvingly at the glossy red cover, with a picture of a woman sitting with her back to the camera, her hands handcuffed behind her chair.

Hermione's book differed in plot lines, but they all had three things in common. Firstly, they all contained strong female characters. There was nothing Hermione hated more than reading about insipid female characters who had no backbone. Secondly, her male characters were always handsome and had no problems with dealing with a successful women. Hermione had dated a few men who'd had problems with the fact she knew her own mind, and she had no intention of writing about men who didn't appreciate a strong woman when they found one. And lastly, Hermione's books always contained a steamy romance with red hot sex scenes.

Hermione knew a lot of people had been surprised by the sort of books she wrote, but her first novel set the tone and now her fans expected to find a racy romance in her books. Besides, Hermione always made sure the sex wasn't the main part of the story. Her books all had a solid plot, and the steamy bits just enhanced the story. It wasn't like she was writing full on erotica, her stories always had a strong central plot and well developed characters.

As she unpacked the books and stacked them on the coffee table, Hermione couldn't help but shake her head at the idea she was a professional author. As much as she'd loved books her entire life, and had an eclectic reading taste, she'd never once imagined herself as the sort of person to write her own novels. But now here she was, with several best sellers to her name and dozens more ideas just waiting to be turned into stories. Truth be told, Hermione had fallen into writing by accident. It had never been her intention to write a novel, one throw away remark had led to the career she so loved.

After her big blow up with Harry and Ron, Hermione had left The Burrow and had thrown herself into working with the children's charity. She'd used the money she'd received from the Ministry for her part in defeating Voldemort to rent herself a small flat, and she'd lived on the small wage she received from the charity. For a year, Hermione had worked tirelessly alongside Narcissa to set up a charity that could offer practical help for the children who had been affected by the war.

Once the charity was fully established, and didn't need as much attention, Hermione started thinking about getting a proper job. Instead of going to work at the Ministry, which was something she could have done easily enough, Hermione decided to try and find a job in the literary industry. Narcissa had put her in touch with an old friend who ran a publishing agency, and Hermione soon found herself working for the best publishers in wizarding Britain.

Within a few months Hermione had proved herself invaluable, and by the time she'd worked there for nine months the boss had come to value her insight and knowledge about literature. One day one of the proof readers the publishers hired was taken ill, and Hermione's boss asked her to read through the latest manuscript from one of their authors. Hermione had done just that, and found almost the entire thing riddled with errors. When she'd handed the manuscript back to her boss, along with pages worth of notes, she'd joked that she could write a better book that what she'd just read. Her boss had immediately challenged her to do just that, and never one to turn down a challenge, Hermione had accepted and gotten to work that same day.

Four months later, her first novel was complete and two months after that it was published and became an instant hit. From that moment, Hermione never looked back and she focused her energy on writing. She no longer worked for the publishers, instead they published her books. However, she was still heavily involved in the children's charity and since it began eight year ago, it had blossomed into the biggest children's charity in wizarding Britain.

Getting her first novel published seemed like just yesterday, and Hermione could hardly believe it was nearly six years ago. Looking at the copy of her newest book, she found it hard to believe she had come so far. These days she wasn't just a new author, she was an established star and people flocked to buy her books from across the country. Her latest book was even going to be accompanied by a book signing at Flourish and Blotts on the day of its release.

Hermione was so busy looking at the books her publisher had sent that she failed to hear her husband enter the room. It was only when a hand plucked one of the books from the table that Hermione noticed her husband had entered the room.

"What do you think?" She asked, turning around and looking up at her husband, who had perched himself on the edge of the sofa looking over her newest book.

"Kinky cover," Her husband, Draco Malfoy, replied with a smirk. "I don't remember there being any bondage in the book."

"There's not," Hermione replied. As he always did, Draco had read the book when she was writing it and of course he'd been more than happy to help her out when it came to the saucy bits. "It represents the main story where she's arrested for a crime she didn't commit."

Hermione's latest novel ventured into mystery territory, her first time in that genre. The story was about a successful female lawyer who finds herself arrested and on trial for a murder she didn't commit. The only person who believes in her innocence was the handsome Auror investigating the case, who'd arrested her in the first place. The pair worked together to find out who had framed her as their personal relationship took a sexual turn.

"How did it end again?" Draco asked. When Hermione had been writing the end of the book he'd been involved in a major takeover at work, so he wasn't sure he'd actually read the end of the story.

"They found who was framing her and got justice," Hermione answered as she got up off the floor and moved to sit beside Draco. "They then settled down to a happy life together, full of hot, mind blowing sex."

"Now that's my idea of a happy ending," Draco said, giving Hermione a lecherous grin. Placing her book back down on the table, he pulled his wife of nearly a year onto his lap. "How about we go and celebrate our own happy ending in the same way?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I've got to finish the outline of my new story and send it to my agent," Hermione replied as she settled herself on Draco's knee.

"And what's your new book going to be about?" Draco asked.

"It's about a newly qualified teacher who moves across the country to teach at a very prestigious school. Before the start of term, she meets a guy and they have a passionate fling. However, when she gets to school she finds he's a student in his last year."

"Let's guess, they then end up having an affair," Draco summarised with a grin.

"Eventually," Hermione answered with a nod. "She's going to fight her attraction to him for a long time."

"You mean like you did with me?" Draco questioned, smirking at his wife.

"I did not fight the attraction, you were the one who practically ignored me for a year," Hermione protested.

"Please, you fought the attraction," Draco scoffed. "Then when you couldn't hack it any longer, you came up with a ploy to seduce me."

"It was not a ploy," Hermione argued. "I was just telling you about my struggle with my plot and not being able to find the best way to get the characters together."

"I sorted that for you, didn't I?" Draco smirked. "Even though I stick by my statement that it was all a ploy to seduce me."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, knowing that Draco was right and there had been a part of her that had been trying to move their relationship along. "Okay, maybe part of it was seduction, but I was genuinely struggling with that part of the book."

"If you say so, darling," Draco said with a chuckle as he gave Hermione a brief kiss. "Now since you're supposed to be outlining your new book, I'll leave you to it. Although, when you need help with the saucy bits, let me know, I'd be more than happy to help. I even still have my old uniform upstairs if that's any help."

"I'm sure you're dying to play the young boy having an illicit affair with his teacher," Hermione laughed as she got off her husband's lap.

"Anything to help you out," Draco replied, getting to his feet. "I'll be in my study if you need me."

Draco gave Hermione another kiss, and swiping one of her books from the coffee table, he headed off to his study. Hermione stacked the other books up at the far end of the table, before summoning her notes on her new book. Settling down to sort her notes with a smile on her face, she couldn't help but think back to the time Draco had mentioned, when their relationship had tipped over from friendship to romance.

At the time Hermione had just finished writing her first book, in record time since she was determined to show she was capable of delivering a well written, engaging story. However, she'd been completely unhappy with the part of the book where the two main characters finally gave in to their feelings for one another. Hermione wasn't an innocent virgin by no means, but she hadn't really experienced the sort of frantic, heated sex she'd wanted to describe. She'd actually rewritten the chapter several times, but she just couldn't seem to get across the passion she felt the characters should have.

Also by this time, Hermione and Draco had become solid friends thanks to Hermione's friendship with Narcissa. Hermione had taken Narcissa under her wing when they'd been working on setting up the charity, and Hermione soon became a regular at the manor. Lucius had been distinctly unimpressed with her presence initially, but Hermione earnt his respect by not running away and standing up to him when he said something she thought was wrong. These days, the pair got along spectacularly and he was very proud of his daughter-in-law.

Like Lucius, Draco hadn't been too impressed by Hermione being around the manor, although it was because he felt guilty over how he'd treated her in school. For a long time, Draco was polite to Hermione for his mother's sake, but he refused to allow her to get close to him. However, Narcissa hadn't been at all impressed with her son's attitude, and she'd often create situations where the pair had to spend time together. Slowly, Narcissa's plan worked and Draco opened up and let Hermione get to know him.

From the second they began to be friendly towards one another, there was a spark of attraction. Hermione suspected it had always been there, and their animosity towards each other in school had just hidden it. Even though they were both aware of the spark, neither of them did anything in fear of running what had become a beautiful friendship. It wasn't until Hermione was having trouble with her book that things changed.

Until she was talking to Draco about her book one evening, she hadn't realised she was essentially writing about them, albeit with her characters having different jobs and having a different past. Basically the two characters in her book were friends, with a sizzling sexual tension, just like her and Draco. The part in her book she was struggling with was the first time the pair gave into their attraction, and she'd suspected that it was because she'd never had any experience of the type of passion filled, giving into your feelings sort of sex she wanted to write.

When she'd told Draco this, he'd jokingly offered to help. Hermione had refused his offer, knowing he wasn't serious, and they'd carried on with their evening, although Hermione's book did get mentioned an awful lot. As the evening had worn on and they'd had a bit more to drink, the pair had ended up bickering over something. Hermione couldn't even remember what they'd been arguing about, but it was fairly common for them to bicker over something or other. In the midst of their sniping, Draco had done something he'd never done before and kissed Hermione.

That one kiss was the spur they needed to finally admit their attraction and do something about it. The rest of the evening, where they gave into their feelings, provided Hermione with all the answers she needed for her book. The next day she wrote a sizzling sex scene, based on what had happened with her and Draco, and her book was ready to go. As for her and Draco, they continued their romance and Draco helped her a great deal with the naughty bits in her books.

Looking back, Hermione could see she'd invited Draco round and told him about her problems in order to further their relationship. The fact it gave her book a racy sex scene was something of a bonus. However, she would always be grateful to the book she'd been writing as it had led to her getting romantically involved with Draco, and here they were almost six years later, happily married and very much in love.

Hastily finishing up her notes on her new story, Hermione put them to one side to send to her agent before getting up and going in search of her husband. Thinking about the past had stirred up all sorts of memories, and she decided there was better ways to spend her Saturday afternoon than doing paperwork. She could be spending time with her sexy husband, getting new ideas for future books, and that was exactly what Hermione planned on doing with the rest of her day.


	3. Chapter 3

As they left work at the Ministry of Magic for the day, Aurors, Harry and Ron joined the queue to use the floo network. Instead of heading to their respective homes, the pair were heading to Ron's childhood home for dinner. Harry's wife of five years, Ginny, had spent the day shopping with her mother and it had been arranged that Harry and Ron would join them for dinner. As they waited in the queue the two men were joined by Ron's father, Arthur.

When the three men arrived back at The Burrow, they found Molly and Ginny in the kitchen. While the dinner was magically preparing itself on the kitchen counter, the two witches were sharing a gossip over a cup of tea. Normally they would have been drinking wine, as Ginny had rather taken to the drink after leaving Hogwarts, but Ginny had just discovered she was pregnant so all alcohol was off the menu for the youngest Weasley.

"Did you have a good day?" Harry asked as he pecked his wife on the cheek.

"We had a lot of fun," Ginny replied.

"And just how much money did you spend?" Ron asked as he plucked a couple of cold beers from the fridge for himself and Harry. Even though he loved his sister, he often thought she spent money as though it was going out of fashion and he often wondered how Harry put up with it.

"That is none of your business, Ronald," Ginny huffed. "I can spend my money how I like."

"But it's not your money anymore," Ron pointed out. "You've already stopped working, and you're barely two months pregnant."

"She couldn't carry on playing quidditch now she's pregnant," Molly tutted at her youngest son. "Honestly, Ron, have some sense."

"I'm just pointing out the money she spent today, would have been Harry's, not hers," Ron replied with a shrug as he settled down at the table.

"Harry and I share everything," Ginny told her brother. "Unlike you, he doesn't resent me spending money."

"I have no problems with it," Harry confirmed, shooting Ginny an adoring smile. "We have plenty of gold in the bank, we're not going to go bankrupt."

"Speaking of bankrupt, I heard the Parkinsons are selling their house," Arthur chimed in as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Because of money problems?" Molly asked, always eager to hear gossip, especially if it involved people she disliked having problems.

"That's what I heard," Arthur replied. "I know a few months ago, Parkinson's company was bought out by Malfoy Industries."

"What would the Malfoys want with a broomstick manufacturing business?" Ron asked with a frown. "I thought they mainly dealt in potions these days."

"I don't know the ins and outs of these things, Ron," Arthur said to his son. "I just know what I hear, and what I read in the paper."

"I can remember reading about the takeover in the Daily Prophet," Ginny said. "But I ran into one of my old teammates last week, and she knows the Parkinsons, and I'm sure she mentioned they're emigrating."

"Shame they didn't do that in school," Ron snorted. "At least then we wouldn't have had to deal with Pansy the Pug."

"I can think of a few people who should have emigrated while we were in school," Harry muttered.

"Yeah, most of them Slytherins," Ron sneered.

"No matter what the reason, the Parkinson house is on the market," Arthur concluded.

"Maybe we should go and view the place, just to see where Parkinson lived," Ron suggested with a laugh. "I bet it's nowhere near as posh as she made out."

"I have no desire to go traipsing around Pansy Parkinson's old house," Ginny replied, curling her nose in distaste.

"Nor do I," Harry agreed. "Let's leave the past where it belongs, behind us."

"You won't be saying that when we tell you what we saw this afternoon," Ginny said as Molly got up to check on dinner. "Guess who's having a book signing at Flourish and Blotts at the weekend?"

"It can't be Lockhart, because he's still stuck in St Mungo's without his memories," Ron said. To be honest he couldn't think of anyone else who wrote books as he never read them, he preferred quidditch magazines.

"Hermione," Ginny announced with glee.

"What about her?" Arthur asked, confused by the abrupt change of topic.

"She's having a book signing at Flourish and Blotts," Ginny explained, rolling her eyes at her father being so slow on the uptake.

"Hermione?" Ron frowned, giving Ginny a disbelieving stare. "Why would Hermione be having a book signing?"

"I presume because she's wrote a book," Ginny replied with an exasperated sigh. Honestly, it was sometimes really hard work talking to her family.

"Since when does Hermione write books?" Harry questioned.

Harry's question was met by shrugs all round. After all, no-one knew anything about Hermione's life these days. After their falling out, they'd watched as she'd gone ahead and set up the children's charity with Narcissa Malfoy. For about a year, Hermione had been pretty prominent with the charity, but then she dropped out of sight. As they'd predicated, it looked as though Hermione had been dropped as soon as she'd given Narcissa and her charity the publicity they wanted.

To be honest they'd half expected Hermione to come crawling back to them when they were proved right, but they hadn't seen hide nor hair of her. Obviously she was too stubborn to come back and admit she'd been wrong. Over the years they'd heard nothing about Hermione, although a few times they often thought they spotted her out and about, but it was always brief glimpses and there was something not very Hermione like about the woman they kept thinking was their old friend.

As for the charity, it was still going strong and it was now just a general children's charity and didn't just focus on those affected by the war. They often read about various fundraisers, but because of Narcissa's involvement in the charity, they kept their distance. There were plenty of other charities for them to support without having to associate with the likes of the Malfoys.

"So when is this book signing exactly?" Ron asked.

"Saturday afternoon at two," Ginny answered. "Do you fancy going?"

"I don't know," Harry replied cautiously. He wouldn't mind seeing Hermione again, but he didn't think they would be friends again, not after the big argument they had when she left.

"I think it could be fun," Ron said with a smirk. "I mean come on, she has to write some sort of boring text books or something. Can you imagine the turn out, a few nerds and someone from the Daily Prophet to record her failure."

Ginny laughed along with Ron's imagery, as Harry frowned slightly at his wife and best friend. Since the falling out, Ron and Ginny had become particularly hateful towards Hermione, which was one of the reasons Harry knew their friendship was over. If he had to choose, Ginny and Ron were his family, and they came before any old friend, no matter how much she'd done for him in the past. However, that didn't mean he wanted to revel in her failures.

"Do they even hold book signings for text books?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"Lockhart did a book signing before our second year," Ron pointed out.

"Yes, but he was a celebrity in his own right," Molly argued. "Plus his books were all about his adventures. They were only text books for that one year."

"The books were all a pile of made-up baloney," Harry grumbled. He was amazed that Molly still seemed to have her bizarre crush on Lockhart even now he'd been exposed as a compete fraud, not to mention the fact he would have willingly let Ginny die to preserve his reputation.

"Who cares about Lockhart," Ginny tutted. "We were discussing Hermione, and her boring books. I say we pop along and see what all the fuss is about."

"Okay, we can go," Harry agreed. "But we're not going to cause trouble," He warned his wife and brother-in-law.

"As if we would cause trouble," Ginny replied in a hurt tone, before she turned to her brother and they exchanged devious smirks. Of course they weren't going to cause any major trouble, but a bit of rubbing Hermione's nose in things could still be fun.

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Molly arrived at Diagon Alley in plenty of time to head to Hermione's book signing. Thinking the place wouldn't be very full, they stopped for a drink in The Leaky Cauldron, before heading off to the bookshop.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped when they spotted the crowds waiting to get inside. "This wasn't what I was expecting."

"They're probably only here because she's a so-called war hero," Ginny sniffed.

"I still want to know what sort of books she writes," Harry said as they joined the queue to enter the bookshop.

As they moved up the queue, they found themselves in front of the shop's window. In the window was a smiling picture of Hermione, looking much more sophisticated than they'd ever seen her. There was also a big display of her latest book, which caused them all to gasp out loud when they saw it. The book was bright red, and in the centre was a women sitting handcuffed in a chair. Also dotted around the display, were other books written by Hermione, all of which also had a provocative cover.

"These don't look like boring text books to me," Harry finally managed.

"Are they sex books?" Molly whispered in horror.

"They certainly look like it," Ginny remarked. "Of course, we'll have to wait until we're inside and I can get a good look at one."

"Are you seriously telling us you had no idea Hermione wrote racy books?" Ron asked his sister. This seemed like just the sort of gossip, Ginny should have known.

"Of course I didn't. I would have said something if I'd known," Ginny replied. "I just don't really read books, so I've never noticed them before."

"What about you Mum?" Ron asked. "You visit the book shop regularly."

"Not to buy trash like that," Molly said in indignation. "I avoid all these depraved books."

"They might not be depraved," Harry offered. "We might be misjudging the book."

"Harry, I think this is one time we can judge a book by its cover," Ginny said to her husband. "Let's face it, Hermione is writing erotica."

"Isn't it sad what mixing with the wrong people will do for a girl," Molly mused as they finally entered the shop. "Hermione was never my favourite person, but I never thought she would be involved in such shocking shenanigans."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother, as she plucked one of Hermione's books up from one of the many displays dotted around the shop. Reading the back, she discovered there was more to the book that pure sex, it also looked to have a solid plot. In fact, Ginny thought it sounded like a good read, even though she wasn't a big reader of books. Keeping hold of the book, she checked out a few more of Hermione's novels.

"It looks as though she's been doing this for a few years," Ginny remarked.

"Why haven't we heard of it before now?" Ron questioned. He was looking around the shop to get a glimpse of Hermione, but it wasn't quite two yet so he was assuming she was still in the back of the shop yet to make her grand appearance.

"Who knows," Ginny answered with a shrug. "But we're here now. Not that we're going to witness a failure, if anything I would say Hermione is a success."

"If you call writing dirty books a success," Molly sneered. Even though Ginny had said there was more to the book than sex, Molly wasn't convinced. They looked pretty racy to her.

"Are you going to buy that book?" Ron asked, suddenly spotting his sister was still holding a copy of the book in her hand.

"I thought I might," Ginny replied. "I also thought I would get it signed by the author."

"Do you really think that's wise?" Harry asked his wife.

"Lighten up Harry, I'm not going to cause a scene in front of all these people," Ginny reassured him. "I'm just interested in seeing Hermione and finding out how her life has turned out. Aren't you curious about her?"

Harry had to admit he was curious. He'd been curious before they arrived, but when they'd seen Hermione's book, he was even more intrigued. He was dying to know what had happened to the girl he used to know. The Hermione he knew would never have dreamed of reading naughty books, let alone writing them. Things had clearly changed with his former friend, and he was interested to find out what.

Harry was brought out of his musings, by an announcement from the manager announcing Hermione's presence. As it turned out the book signing was going to be kicked off by a short question and answer session. As the group scrambled to get a good look at Hermione as she settled down at the table laid out for her, they spotted a few other familiar faces in the shop. Over the other side of the room Bill and his wife, Fleur were standing with George and his wife, Angelina. They also spotted a group of former Slytherins they went to school with, and standing not too far away from them were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Clearly they really were the last ones to know that Hermione was now a successful author.


	4. Chapter 4

In the manager's office of Flourish and Blotts, Hermione was preparing for her book signing. A representative from her publisher was there, along with her agent. They were chatting with the owner of Flourish and Blotts to ensure everything ran according to schedule. After spending a couple of hours singing books and answering a few questions, Hermione was due at a drinks party her publisher was throwing for her. The party was to celebrate her latest novel, as well as trying to get the interest of a few foreign publishers who were in the country for a limited time. The goal was to take Hermione's books worldwide, which would make a healthy profit for her publisher and agent, as well as for Hermione herself. Luckily the party wouldn't be a total business affair as Hermione had invited several of her friends to the posh hotel where the drinks gathering was going to be held.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Samantha, Hermione's agent, asked.

"I am," Hermione confirmed.

"And don't worry, I'll be on hand to deal with any of the more problematic questions," Samantha assured her.

Hermione nodded, knowing her agent was very good at keeping the tricky questions at bay. Hermione answered most things, but she drew the line when things got too personal, which they often did at these things.

Moving out into the shop itself, Hermione settled down at the table provided for her as Samantha pulled up a chair nearby. The representative from the publisher's, who was a young witch on her first job outside of the office, blended into the crowd to see what their reaction was to Hermione and her book. The manager of the shop was in charge of the question and answer section, but before he got going, he made a brief speech about how happy the store was to play host to Hermione.

Before she began answering questions, Hermione scanned the crowds for her husband and friends. Spotting them near the front of the crowd on her right hand side, Hermione shot Draco a quick smile before her gaze moved on across the crowd. When she reached the other side of the crowd, her eyes widened in shock when she spotted, Harry, Ron and Ginny standing with a frowning Molly hovering behind them. The last people she expect to see at her book singing was her former friends, especially considering they hadn't spoken for years.

Hermione's attention was quickly diverted from her former friends when she heard the manager announce it was time for the first question of the day. Hermione couldn't help but inwardly groan as the manager allotted the first question to Rita Skeeter. Despite what Hermione knew about Rita, the blonde reporter was still a thorn in her side and liked nothing better than to throw personal questions her way whenever they met.

"How do you come up with such vivid sex scenes?" Rita asked when everyone's attention was on her. "Are you writing about your own experiences?"

"There's an element of my own experiences in almost every part of my writing," Hermione replied, surprised that Rita's question was relatively tame compared with some of the things she'd asked in the past. "As for the sex scenes, I've just got a very active imagination."

Several people chuckled at Hermione's response, and more than a few people cast a glance Draco's way. Draco of course was standing with a smug smirk on his face, and anyone who knew of their relationship, had their answer to Rita's question. Looking at Draco there was no doubt that a lot of Hermione's racy scenes came from her personal experience.

The next few questions dealt with basic questions like where she got her ideas from, and why she wrote in so many different genres. Then there was the questions about her future novels, and if she planned on writing anything without the racy sex scenes. Hermione answered every question with a smile on her face, until finally the manager announced there was time for one more question before the book signing got underway.

"Your female characters are always so strong in your books, do you draw motivation from other writers with strong female leads?" The young witch, who was writing for the Quibbler asked.

"I do," Hermione confirmed. "I read a wide variety of books, both magical and muggle, and the ones I enjoy the most have a strong female lead. I don't want to read or write about a woman who's dependent on a man for their happiness. A man should complement a woman's life, not be the focus of it."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione spotted Molly shaking her head and muttering something to Ginny. No doubt she didn't agree with Hermione's stance, which of course was her right. However, Hermione knew a lot of people, especially younger people, agreed with her that romance wasn't the be all and end all if life. Of course, it was always preferable to have someone you loved, but there were other important things in life.

"And that is it for the questions," The manager announced. "For the next two hours Miss Granger is going to sign your books for you, after of course you've bought them."

Hermione knew the last remark was due to the number of people who thought you got free books at a book signing. It wasn't the first time that she'd seen someone kick up a fuss when they realised they actually had to buy the book once it was signed. That was why these days, Flourish and Blotts made sure anyone who got their books signed had bought them first. To that end, a cashier from the shop sat down at the other end of the table, and the line moved past him and towards Hermione. This way, Hermione knew she was only singing books that had been paid for.

As the crowds began to sort themselves into a line, Hermione lost sight of her former friends. They'd either gone, or they would turn up in line. Hermione just hoped if it was the latter route that they'd taken there wasn't going to be any problems. The last thing she wanted was for everything to kick off in public.

As she began to sign books, and chat to her fans, Hermione forgot about her former friends. In fact she even forgot her friends and Draco's parents were here, until a familiar hand placed a book in front of her. Recognising the diamond engagement ring, and golden wedding ring, of her mother-in-law, Hermione glanced up.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Of course, this is a book signing, dear," Narcissa replied with a smile.

"Why do you want me to sign your book?" Hermione asked. "In fact, why are you even buying the book? Isn't it a bit heated for your tastes?"

"Don't be so silly, Hermione," Narcissa chuckled. "I love your books. You have some of the best ideas, Lucius just loves it when I read one of your books and mention something new."

"Enough," Hermione called, grabbing the book and opening it up. "What do you want me to write?"

"If you could just jot down where I can find the juiciest bit of the book," Narcissa replied. "I can skip straight to that tonight, and then I can begin to read it properly in the morning."

Supressing a shudder, Hermione quickly scribbled a message to Narcissa and handed her mother-in-law the book back. Shooting Hermione a warm smile, Narcissa tucked the book into her bag and hurried off to find Lucius. Despite herself, Hermione had done as Narcissa asked for and told her which chapter was the particularly saucy one, she just hoped her parents-in-law never told her if they acted out any part of the book.

Shortly after Narcissa, Hermione's other friends arrived in the queue. They all shared a bit of a joke and a laugh with Hermione as she signed their books. Blaise Zabini had even bought every book she'd ever written and promised her he was going to spend the weekend reliving every naughty bit in all her books.

"I don't think it's possible, Blaise," Hermione laughed when he told her of his plans.

"It is, I'm sure of it," Blaise responded with a nod.

"And does Daphne know of your plans?" Hermione asked. Daphne Greengrass was Blaise's long-time girlfriend, although how she put up with Blaise and his high spirits was a mystery to Hermione.

"Who do you think suggested it?" Blaise replied with a saucy wink.

"You," Hermione shot back, not falling for Blaise's trickery.

"Damn, you know me so well," Blaise said with a grin. "But don't worry, I'll talk Daph round, I always do."

"Good luck with that," Hermione said as she handed Blaise his last book and her husband's best friend disappeared to drop his books off at home before the drinks party.

Of course when Daphne turned up a bit further down the queue, she'd heard nothing of her boyfriend's plan. Although she did say it could be fun, before she headed off to wait with the others. Daphne was the last of Hermione's friends in the queue, and for quite a while she was just signing books for strangers. It wasn't until it was nearly time for the signing to come to an end when Ginny stepped up to the table, clutching a copy of Hermione's latest book in her hands.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione said with a smile. She could see Harry and Ron hovering nearby, but she was also aware there was still press around and several other customers waiting for their book to be signed.

"Hermione," Ginny returned. "This is quite a surprise."

"What is?" Hermione asked. "Finding me at my own book signing?"

"Finding you write saucy books," Ginny replied. "Who knew the innocent bookworm had it in her?"

"They're not saucy books," Hermione argued. "They just happen to contain adult content."

"Same difference," Ginny replied with an indifferent shrug of her shoulder. "Either way, you've surprised me."

"In a good or bad way?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't read the book," Ginny said. "Although, I doubt it'll be up to much."

"And why's that?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"What would you know about good sex?" Ginny replied with a bitter laugh. "Face it Hermione, you were a prude in school, and I doubt anything's changed. You know nothing about good sex."

"Why don't you try reading the book," Hermione said sharply, refusing to be brought down to Ginny's level and exchange insults with the redhead. "Now do you want it signing or not, there's other people waiting."

"Go on then," Ginny said, sliding the book over to Hermione.

Giving Ginny a fake smile, Hermione signed the book with a flourish and handed it back to the redhead. "Enjoy."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll get some enjoyment from it, even if I just laugh at how bad it is," Ginny replied with a condescending smile before she turned around and headed back over to where Harry and Ron were standing, obviously waiting for an update.

Hermione pushed aside her annoyance with Ginny as she finished off her signing. When she was finished, she called for the young witch from the publishers. As she had done all day, the young witch appeared at Hermione's side in an instance, eager to help one of her favourite authors.

"Can you do me a favour and make sure all my friends know exactly where the drinks party is being held?" Hermione asked. "They're all still in the shop, but I've got to speak with Samantha about a few things."

"You can count on me," Holly, the young witch, replied with an eager smile.

"I know," Hermione replied. "Thank you, Holly."

Leaving Holly to sort out her friends, Hermione headed back into the manager's office with her agent. While Hermione was busy in the back of the shop, Holly easily located Hermione's friends. They were all in a group, and she recognised Hermione's husband, who'd she'd met a few times.

"Thank you," Draco said to Holly, giving her a smile as she passed out cards containing the time and place of the drinks party to their group of friends.

As she left Draco and his friends, Holly suddenly spotted Harry Potter, with his wife and brother-in-law. As a big supporter of Hermione's, she knew about her part in the war and knew that she was best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hurrying over to the trio, Holly quickly introduced herself.

"Hermione just wanted me to ensure all her friends were at the party," She explained as she produced another card with the details for Hermione's drink party on.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Ron said with a smirk as he took the card off the young witch.

"Excellent," Holly beamed. "I'll see you there."

"Yes, you will," Ginny said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Not realising her mistake, Holly hurried back to Hermione and informed her that everyone knew about the party and they would all be there. Hermione thanked Holly one final time, and let the young girl head off to help with the party. Once she finished up with her agent, Hermione headed off to find Draco and the pair quickly popped home to change before they headed off to the drinks party.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry, Ron and Ginny watched Hermione's question and answer session along with Molly. However, once it was over and the book signing got underway, Molly announced she was leaving. She wasn't at all impressed, and had no desire to encourage Hermione and her naughty literature. When Molly left, Harry suggested they all went, but Ginny refused to leave without getting her book signed. Of course, Harry and Ron knew getting her book signed was just an excuse to speak with Hermione, so they let her get on with it.

Shortly after Ginny returned to them, with her freshly signed book, they were surprised to be approached by someone from Hermione's publishers. However, when they realised the young girl had no idea of their past, and assumed they were friends, Ron and Ginny couldn't help but grasp onto the opportunity to go and cause a bit more trouble for Hermione. Even after eight years, the pair were still mad at Hermione for what was said at their last encounter, not to mention the fact she didn't listen to their advice and ended up being used by the Malfoys.

"You know, I'm really not so sure of this," Harry said as the trio left Flourish and Blotts. "Whatever this drinks party is, it's clearly for Hermione. I don't think we should turn up uninvited and cause trouble."

"We're not uninvited, this proves otherwise," Ron retorted, flashing the card with the details of the drinks party in front of Harry's face. "And who says we're going to cause trouble?"

"You mean, you're not?" Harry asked.

"No, we're not going to cause trouble," Ginny reassured her husband. "But you have to admit, it would be nice to confront Hermione. All we tried to do all those years ago was stop her from making a mistake getting involved with the Malfoys, and she turned on us. I think it's only right that we should be a bit superior that we've been proven right. If she'd listened to us, she would have saved herself the humiliation of being dropped by Narcissa Malfoy's fancy charity the moment it was on its feet."

"Even so, I don't want to ruin anything for her," Harry insisted. "True, she should have listened to us all those years ago, but she looks to have a pretty good life now."

"What, writing trashy books about a subject she knows nothing about?" Ginny scoffed. "Please, she's writing about a dream world, with hot men and sizzling sex, because her own life sucks."

"Come on, Harry, don't be such a stick in the mud," Ron urged. "We'll just pop along, have a drink, and let Hermione know she messed up by walking out on us. We'll then leave, and never have to see her again."

Harry opened his mouth to argue that Hermione didn't walk out, she was thrown out, but decided against it. He'd learnt eight years ago that too much had passed between Hermione and the Weasleys for anything to change. Ron and Ginny would never forgive her for choosing the Malfoys over them, and even though Harry would love to reconnect with Hermione, he couldn't do so without upsetting the pair, and that was something he wasn't prepared to do. Ginny was his wife and Ron was his best friend, and at the end of the day, they were the two most important people in his life. He wasn't going to risk that for someone he hadn't spoken to in eight years.

Ron and Ginny took Harry's silence as acceptance of their plan. Checking the time of the gathering, they found they had just enough time to go home and get changed into something a bit fancier. From there they then headed to the hotel where the drinks reception was being held, and using the information on the card, they found the ballroom where the party was just getting underway.

The room was a vast room, with a bar at one end alongside a table of canapés. Tables and chairs were dotted around the room, and soft music played as people stood about in small clusters. The trio didn't recognise most of the people in the room, and took them to be people involved in the literary world. However, they did surprisingly recognise a few faces. Sitting at a table not too far away was Narcissa Malfoy, chatting happily with an elegant witch who looked to be about her age. Narcissa's husband, Lucius, was standing not far away with a group of wizards.

The Malfoys weren't the only Slytherins in the room, as Harry, Ron and Ginny quickly spotted, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson over the other side of the room.

"What's with the Slytherins?" Ginny asked with a frown as Gregory Goyle passed by them without noticing them.

"Maybe we're in the wrong room," Ron suggested.

"And what room where you trying to find?" Asked a very familiar voice behind them.

Shocked at the voice, the trio turned round and found themselves standing in front of an unimpressed looking George. Angelina was at her husband's side, and she looked just as perturbed by the trio's presence.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny hissed at her brother.

"We were invited, but I doubt you three were," George replied. "So that begs the question, what are you doing here?"

"We were invited," Ginny sniffed haughtily. "Some girl from a publishing firm, asked us to come along to Hermione's party."

"Not that this looks like Hermione's party," Ron muttered, taking another look around and seeing no sign of his former friend.

"It is," George reassured his siblings. "But no-one wants any trouble. Why don't you leave before Hermione arrives?"

"And why would we do that?" Ron asked with a snort.

"Because Hermione was once your friend, and as such you should show her some decency," George retorted. "Don't be stupid and wreck her big day."

"George's right, we should leave," Harry said quietly.

"We were invited and we're not going anywhere," Ginny insisted, giving her husband an unimpressed glare, before refocusing on her older brother. "And just why were you invited, George?"

"We're here as Hermione's friends," Angelina answered.

"Friends? But we haven't spoken in eight years," Ron argued.

"You might not have spoken to Hermione, but we have," George replied. "Not all of shut her out of our lives. We've never stopped being friends."

"Even after what she did?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"She didn't do anything," Angelina said with a rueful shake of her head. "All she did was take a job you three didn't approve of."

"And we were proved right," Ron sneered. "The second the charity was up and running, Hermione was cast aside."

"You really know nothing, do you?" George retorted with an unimpressed snort. "Hermione is still a director of the charity. Once the charity was up and running, she just took a step backwards to forge a career of her own. Even now, she's still heavily involved in the charity and attends most of their fundraisers."

"Oh," Ginny muttered, some of her bluster having disappeared now they'd discovered that Hermione hadn't been cast aside as they thought.

"I guess that explains the Slytherins," Harry remarked. "If Hermione is still involved with the charity, she must interact with the Malfoys and their friends on a regular basis."

"I guess that's one way of describing her relationship with the family," George said with an amused smirk.

"Don't tell me she's actually friends with this lot," Ron groaned. "I didn't think even Hermione was that stupid."

George didn't get a chance to answer, before Ginny let out a loud gasp and pointed to the doorway. Entering the room was Hermione, wearing a stunning silver gown with an emerald green design down the right hand side. On her arm was Draco, and the couple were whispering together as they entered the party.

"I don't believe it," Ron muttered, unable to take his eyes off Hermione.

"Malfoy," Ginny spluttered. "She's with Malfoy."

"Did you not know?" George asked with an amused laugh. "Well now you do. And if you want my advice, I'd leave now before they spot you. Draco's not your biggest fan, and I'd hate to think what he'd do if you dared to have a go at his wife. He's rather protective of Hermione."

"Wife?" Harry squeaked, almost choking on the words.

"Yes, Hermione's a Malfoy now," George confirmed with a large grin. "Not bad for a girl you all thought was throwing her life away joining forces with Narcissa. It turns out, it was the best thing she ever did."

Taking hold of Angelina's hand, George swept past the trio and left them pondering what they'd learnt. However, the trio were still standing in the middle of the room in shock when Hermione got her eye on them. Excusing herself from Draco's side, she left her husband talking to her old boss at the publishers, while she approached her former friends.

"What are you three doing here?" She asked, moving over to the side of the room where they hopefully wouldn't be noticed.

"That young girl asked us," Ginny answered, pointing across the room to where Holly was sipping nervously on a drink.

"Holly asked you? Why?" Hermione frowned.

"She thought we were still friends," Harry explained.

"And it never crossed any of your minds to put her straight?" Hermione questioned. "No, of course it didn't," She muttered. "Let's guess, you came here to have another go."

"Another?" Harry queried, glancing at his wife and wondering what she'd said to Hermione at the book signing.

"Look, we are not doing this here," Hermione insisted. "We'll step outside and you can say what you want, and then you can leave."

"And what if we don't want to leave?" Ron demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and staring defiantly at Hermione.

"I'll be forced to get you removed," Hermione replied with a shrug. "Even if we don't count hotel security, I have several people who would willingly help remove you."

"Let's guess, Malfoy," Ron spat.

"He's one," Hermione confirmed with a nod. "Not to mention three of his friends, his father and one of your brothers. It would have been three, but Charlie couldn't make it over from Romania and Bill and Fleur had to get back as they had plans for this evening."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the trio's dazed expressions as they learnt she still had friends amongst their family. Not giving any of them a chance to respond, she turned on her heel and walked out of the ballroom. As expected, the trio followed her out within seconds. Not that they were the only ones, as just behind her former friends was her husband.

"Is everything okay here?" Draco asked, eying the former Gryffindors with disdain.

"This is none of your business, Malfoy," Ron snarled. "So, piss off."

"I think I'll stay." Pushing past Ron, Draco walked over to Hermione and slid his arm around her waist.

"I can't believe you married that waste of space," Ron spat. "Do you not have any standards, Hermione?"

"My personal life is my own affair," Hermione answered, taking hold of Draco's hand to keep him calm. "And I couldn't care less what you think of my husband."

"I think he's an evil bastard," Ron seethed. "In case you've forgotten, he was a Death Eater."

"You know as well as I do that he was forced to take the mark," Hermione argued. "And before you say anything else, I don't want to hear it. Until you know what it's like to have a dark wizard threatening your mother and torturing you, you have no right to judge Draco's actions. Now, I'm assuming there was another reason you came here. Or did you just come to insult my husband?"

"We didn't even know he was your husband," Ginny muttered. "No-one bothered to tell us."

"Why would I?" Hermione asked with a shrug. "You cut me off just for setting up a charity with Narcissa. How would you have reacted to the fact I was involved with Draco?"

"That's enough," Harry snapped, jumping in just as Ron and Ginny both opened their mouths to retaliate. "We didn't come here to cause trouble. We just wanted to say a proper hello. We also wanted to congratulate you on your books."

Hermione raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Ron and Ginny, but neither redhead contradicted Harry, even though it looked as though they desperately wanted to. "Thank you," She finally said. "Although you could have said all this at the book signing."

"Of course they couldn't," Draco snorted. "That's not why they're here. My guess is they came to cause trouble. Well, more trouble than they've already caused."

"We did not," Ginny snapped.

"You certainly weren't congratulating Hermione earlier, so what's changed?" Draco asked. He knew all about what Ginny had said to Hermione in the bookstore, and he could tell the younger witch wasn't at all happy with Hermione's success as an author.

"Fine, we didn't come to say hello," Ginny replied with a shrug. "We came to see how it felt like to be proven wrong."

"How was I proved wrong?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"We thought everything had gone wrong with the charity," Harry admitted sheepishly. "We didn't think you were still associated with it."

"So you came to gloat," Hermione said as understanding dawned on her. "You thought everything you said was right. You thought Narcissa had used me for the publicity and then dumped me."

"Something like that," Ginny muttered.

"You're pathetic," Hermione hissed at the trio. "Even if that was what had happened, it's pathetic that eight years later you've still got nothing better to do than hold ridiculous grudges. What does it matter to any of you what my life is like? You made it clear you wanted nothing more to do with me, and guess what, you don't. You're not a part of my life anymore, and I have no desire to change that fact. Just stay away from me and my family. Go back to your own lives, and stay the hell away from mine."

Leaving the trio in a state of shock, Hermione headed back into the ballroom with Draco at her side. For a long time the trio remained outside of the ballroom, unsure of what to do. Ron and Ginny both suggested heading back inside and letting Hermione know what they really thought of her, but Harry wasn't having any of it. They'd embarrassed themselves enough already in his eyes. It was time to cut their losses and go home, all the while accepting that Hermione was no longer part of their life. They'd thrown her away all those years ago, and instead of pining after them or come crawling back to them, she'd picked herself up and moved on with her life. In fact, she created an even better life for herself without Harry, Ron or Ginny being a part of it.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N – Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed the end.**


End file.
